Orange Juice
by xXDancingDemyxDoesDanceXx
Summary: Demyx has to "serve" his bratty princess obsessed sister as a "loyal servant" because she knows his biggest secret. If he doesn't cooperate then she'll tell his whole high school; Which would lead to a very unhappy Demyx. Meanwhile Zexion, Axel, and Roxas are all having troubles of their own... Zexion/Demyx Axel/Roxas
1. Chapter 1: Demyx

Demyx POV

"Mimi-Chan wants Orange Juice for breakfast!"

"Is that all Mimi-Chan?"

"You shall address Mimi-Chan as Princess Mimi-Chan!"

"Eheheh... Yeah..."

* * *

How did I get into this "Princess Mimi-Chan" situation? I still have no idea myself...

My name is Demyx Kantakana and I'm "serving" "Princess" Mimi-Chan's breakfast at the moment.

Your probably asking yourself a lot of questions right now probably 3 to be exact.

1. Who's the brat?

2. What does this brat know and why is it so important that you have to listen to her?

3. WHAT did YOU do to HAVE to listen to her?

Now I'm going to answer these questions with very short and describing paragraphs.

Answer Numbero 1: She's my kid sister. And yes she is a brat. A brat who's obsessed with princesses and fairy tales.

Answer Numbero 2: Well you see it began a very long time ago (3 months ago) in a kingdom far far away, this kingdom was a very brutal kingdom of which people struggled to survive everyday (that would be school.) These people were suffering attacks from great monsters (I'm pretty sure you could guess who that is) and there were no fierce warriors to protect them ( Now we all know… I'm no fierce warrior!) To sum it all up my sister knows some very embarrassing information about me and if I don't act as her "loyal servant" then she's gunna tell the whole school! Which means I'm gunna be a very unhappy Demyx! A very unhappy Demyx indeed.

Answer Numbero 3: That's very classified. Extremely Classified. 1000% Classified... You'll find out later okay?!

Anyways my high school life is hell, and so is my home life! Hahaha yay!

* * *

"Loyal Servant Axela, Mimi-Chan wants home made Orange Juice like Mommy used to make! Not Store Bought!" Mimi-Chan whined.

"Princess Mimi-Chan, I'm not special or anything like Mom. Now just drink the Orange Juice! And the names Axel not Axela, Got it memorized?" I put a glass of orange juice next to her.

Mimi-Chan began to throw a tantrum, "If you don't make Mimi-Chan home made Orange Juice Mimi-Chan'll... Mimi-Chan'll tell the whole school you-"

I put a hand over her mouth, "Don't say it..." I blended up some oranges and poured the juice in a cup, then set it down next to her.

"Geez and I have school today too Princess, so Lea is gonna watch you today."

"You mean the one with the red hair like you? The one who brings cookies and is nice to Mimi-Chan? Yay this makes Mimi-Chan happy!" Mimi-Chan squealed and drank her juice.

"It's gunna be a long day..."

* * *

TBC

A/N: Welcome to... OJ! :D I hope you guys liked the next chapter! I don't even really have this planned out yet! So forgive me if you don't like anything I write! ~ Please don't throw ketchup in my eyes that would burn! DX Anyways, See you in the next chapter of OJ! XD Oh yeah! And I wanted to let you guys know that only the first 2 chapters are going to be in the Characters point of view! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Zexion

Zexion POV

"Are you sure your going to be alright Zexion? Switching High Schools is a big deal."

"Of course I'm going to be alright Marluxia, Do I look like I care?"

"Hm... Alright then!"

* * *

The truth is... I'm not alright. Just the thought of a new high school terrifies me... And not in a good way. Is there a good way to be terrified? Yes, Yes there is.

My name is Zexion Matsuhashi and I'm going to be the new kid at MemSky High School. MemSky standing for the Skyscraper of Memories which is my towns pride and joy. Why does this terrify me?

Because I'm a scene kid. People call me "emo" and "faggot" and very many other names. I didn't fit in at my old school which was in District 6. I just moved to District 9 yesterday. Our town is made up of 13 districts, all of which apparently stand for the 13 members that are supposedly join together someday and make this world a better place and blah blah blah...

Anyway, I block out every single other human being on this earth so it doesn't matter anyway. But that doesn't mean that I still don't hear the names. To tell you the truth I've always been a... Depressed person. But that's only because of my past.

* * *

"Zexion, come get breakfast!" My foster Dad called from down stairs.

"Hey Marluxia, where's Vexen this morning?" I asked as I shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"He's in his office as usual, and please darling call me Mom!"

"..." I gave Marluxia one of my looks.

"I know what your thinking, but sweet heart I'm a trainee and I'd like to be called Mom!" Marluxia smiled.

"Zexion, are you giving Marluxia one of your looks again?" Vexen questioned as he walked into the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

"Morning Honey!" Marluxia smiled sweetly and kissed Vexen on the cheek.

"Good Morning Marluxia." Vexen gave a faint smile.

I just read my book, not even paying attention to the outside world. 'Once a Scene Kid, Always a Scene Kid.' I got up from the table and went upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

TBC

Hai Guys! :) I think I did much better on this chapter XD To tell you the truth I've kind of been in a writers block... Don't you hate it when you have a really good idea but it doesn't come out the way you want it to? GAH IT DRIVES ME NUTS. Anyways... XD The next 2 chapters are going to be in the characters point of view! Because I want you to get a good view of each of their lives :3 At first this was gunna be a Zemyx Fic but then I decided: Hey why not add Roxas and Axel to the club? XD See you in the next chapter of OJ! :3


	3. Chapter 3: Axel

Axel POV

"You should be getting better grades, put more effort into your work!"

"But I don't want to... Besides an 80 isn't even close to bad..."

"It most definitely is!"

* * *

Is an 80 that bad? I mean come on... Is my sister a freak of nature? Yes she is!

My name is Axel Tachibana, and I'm a pyro! Yes, I like to play with fire for relief. And don't you dare give me a look like the others do! I don't mean to sound corny but nobodies perfect. GOD THAT REMINDS ME OF HANAH MONTANA HOW TERRIBLE.

Anyways, so here's my problem: My older sister Larxene is a control freak. I'm just a lazy red headed pyro. WE DON'T GET ALONG. She doesn't understand me I don't understand her! That's the ONLY thing we have in common. Is she bitchy? Yes. Do I have ADHD? Yes. Do those two things mix. NOPE. NADA. JUST DON'T MIX THE TWO. Does she expect me to get perfect grades? Yes. Do I have a hard time paying attention in class? Yes. Get the drift?

* * *

"Axel get your ass ready for school!" Larxene yelled.

"Good Morning to you too Larxy!" I grinned.

"And you better not wear those rubber bands! I got a phone call from school that you were shooting the rubber bands you wore on your wrists at the teachers! Do you know how that makes me look?" Larxene began to lecture me but I spaced out after, 'Do you know how that makes me look?'

"It's not my fault the teachers trap wouldn't shut up." I mumbled without thinking.

"Just hurry the hell up and get ready!" Larxene screeched.

'Its gunna be another one of those days...' I thought before running up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

TBC

Next is Roxy's introduction! ^.^ I'm anxious to start writing XD I shall go write more! See you in the next chapter of OJ! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Roxas

Roxas POV

"Roxas... I'm breaking up with you..."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not you... It's me."

* * *

OH BOY HOW MANY TINES HAVE I HEARD THAT LINE? Well I guess this is my problem!

My name is Roxas Tskikage, and I'm hopeless! Girls everywhere break up with me. "Oh Roxy-Chan It's not you it's me!" How many times have I heard that in the last year..? 5 or 6? JUST MAKE IT END.

* * *

"Oh Roxas stop pouting and come get some breakfast! Namine is only one of those many fish in the sea." Dad smiled and put a plate of food on the table.

I sat down and pushed the plate away, "No thanks..." I sighed.

"Then if your not gunna eat go on and get ready! We're going to visit your mom today too."

My face brightened as I heard the word mom, I ran up the stairs and began to get ready.

'If we're going to see Mom then I'm happy!'

* * *

TBC

And now... The story begins... This chapter marks the end of our intro... YAY NOW WE GET TO THE SMOOCHY SMOOCH AND CUTENESS XD


	5. Chapter 5: The REAL First Chapter

Welcome to... The real first chapter of OJ! :D I'm so excited! :3 Hope you guys like this chapter! :D The real first chapter MUHAHAHAHAHA :3

* * *

Demyx walked into school, completely clueless of what was to happen to him in 5 seconds.

5: 'Ew that kids picking his nose...'

4: 'What the hell was Mrs. Goringfield thinking when she put that mini dress on?'

3: 'Is it just me... Or does that kid look like Synyster Gates?'

2: 'Shit I forgot my science books...'

1: 'Oh look another helpless victim to the assholes... Poor kid..'

BOOM!

Demyx was held up against a wall by Xigbar, everyone's "favorite" bully.

"Hey kiddo, ready for your pounding?" Xigbar grinned evilly.

"Well Good Morning Xigbar! It's really nice to see you this morning!" Demyx smiled, he looked like he wanted to do something about the hand grasped around his neck but... He was a bit of a wimp.

"Heh, I know what your doing. Your being sarcastic."

"Oh so you've been studying! Good Job Xiggy, very good job! You deserve a reward, would you like a cookie?" Demyx continued to smile.

One of Xigbar's lackeys, Xaldin snickered. Xigbar just shot him a death glare and then looked back at Demyx, who was helplessly pinned to the wall.

"Your starting to speak up! You know what I do to kids who speak up? I pound em'!" Xigbar punched Demyx straight in the jaw.

Xigbar began to mercilessly punch Demyx in the face. Demyx was pretty sure he was going to die, he didn't even like the idea of pain. So the feeling of pain wasn't much better.

After Xigbar was done using Demyx's face as his own personal punching bag, he threw him to the ground.

Demyx began to black out, everything was turning dark and he didn't even feel alive anymore. But then this certain light appeared, a boy with Dark Violet Hair and Dark Violet Eyes to match appeared before him.

"Am I in heaven..? Are you an angel..?"


	6. Chapter 6: It has begun

I want to thank Imea, anime online, and ZealousZexionZealot for favoriting and following! ^.^ And Imea again I want to thank you for reviewing! ^.^

Sincerely, xXdancingdemyxdoesdanceXx

* * *

Zexion blushed and smacked Demyx, "I have no idea what your talking about."

'My first day and there's already someone playing with my feelings. Great.' Zexion thought and sighed.

The now recovered Demyx ran up next to him, "Ouch!" He laughed and rubbed his cheek. "Why'd you slap me?"

"'Am I in heaven..? Are you an angel..?'" Zexion imitated Demyx and rolled his eyes.

"Oh sorry about that..." He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well at least let me properly introduce myself! I'm Demyx Katakana, the wimpy kid." Demyx grinned goofily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Zexion Matsuhashi, the one everyone calls emo. Now if you would please excuse me." Zexion pushed past Demyx and sighed. 'I do not wish to be pulled out of my reality by this "Demyx" person.' Zexion thought.

"Aww, wait up Zexy!" Demyx came running up to our troubled Zexion.

"Zexy?" Zexion twitched at his new nickname.

"That's your Nickname now!" Demyx continued to grin like an idiot.

"Do not want." Zexion mumbled.

Back in Axel World...

"Better grades? Yeah I think not." Axel laughed sarcastically at the thought of 'better grades.' He walked into school. Axel spotted his friend Saix and ran up to him grinning like an idiot.

"Saix!" He continued to grin and caught up to his blue haired friend. He started to explain everything to him. Saix was sort of like Axel's... Therapist. Or the cool older brother he never had. One of those two.

"And just to piss her off I wore rubber bands all up and down my arms!" Axel grinned and pulled his sleeves up, showing the hundreds of rubber bands that were on his arms off to the rest of the world.

"Your gunna get in trouble." Saix shook his head and laughed a little. Right after the two of them had finished talking Axel spotted what he would call: An-angel-that-fell-out-of-heaven-and-needs-help-ge tting-home.

"Look Sai, an angel-that-fell-out-of-heaven-and-needs-help-getti ng-home!" Axel whispered.

"Geez I swear your always picking stray puppies up off the street." Saix whispered back and sighed.

"Puppy, not angel!"

"You mean angel, not puppy right?"

"Yeah... Yeah I meant that!"

Saix sighed as his red headed best friend walked up to the blonde "angel" playing the "cool guy" act.

"Hey are you lost?" Axel smirked as he approached the blonde.

"No... Why..?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that you look like one of god's angels. Why don't I help you get back home?" Axel's smirk grew and he wrapped one of his arms around the blondes shoulder.

"I said I wasn't lost and I'm sorry to sound rude but I'm done with relationships and by the way that pick up line is not to be used on a boy. If you used it on a girl instead, maybe she'd fall for you. And then she's dump you a couple months later but you know. Later!" The blonde boy went off and for the first time Axel actually listened to someone lecture him.

"Whoah... Blondie's kinda feisty... Axel likey."

"Hey Axel... Sorry to burst your bubble but your little lost puppy is gone. And he sounds like a heart broken puppy. That doesn't wanna fool around with someone like you." Saix sighed and face palmed.

Axel snapped back into reality, "Heeeey! I actually really like this one! He's... Interesting."

"You say that about all of them." Saix sighed.


	7. Chapter 7: A Love Triangle Brews

Hey Guys! ^.^ Welcome to the next chapter of... OJ! :D I would like to thank Imea for reviewing again! :D

I'm so glad your liking the story Imea! ^.^

- xXdancingdemyxdoesdanceXx

* * *

Back in Roxy World...

Roxas sighed and walked down the long halls of the school, "Stupid Axel... Everyone knows him... He's like the biggest player in all the school.. And I'm definitely not getting involved with someone like that."

Suddenly, Roxas was grabbed and held up against a locker, he was instantaneously pulled from his thoughts.

"Seifer." Roxas growled and as he stared up at the 6 foot tall bully.

"What's up Chicken Wuss?" Seifer smirked and tightened his grip around Roxas' wrists.

"What do you want?" Roxas snapped and tried to escape from Seifer's grip.

"Oh nothing. Just saying Hello. Is that a crime?" Seifer's smirk grew as he leaned closer to Roxas.

"Seifer I'm warning you..." Roxas began to growl even more.

"What? What are you gonna do Chicken Wuss?" Seifer began to lean in closer to Roxas.

Just as Roxas closed his eyes awaiting the pain to come as Seifer raised his fist to punch Roxas, Axel came to the rescue.

"Hey Asshole why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Axel smirked and grabbed Seifer by his neck.

"Axel Tachibana. Heh, I never thought I would see you again. Remember last time we fought..?" Seifer smirked back.

"Oh sure I do! But what did we say happens to traitors Seifer..? I've got a bone to pick with you anyway." Axel's smirk grew wider as he punched Seifer right in the face. Axel's punches were lethal, he was fast and strong.

Roxas watched in amazement as he leaned his back up against a locker. He had fallen to the floor once Axel grabbed Seifer.

"This is what happens to traitors Seifer." Axel smirked once more and slammed Seifer into a locker, denting it immensely.

Axel smiled warmly and reached his hand out to Roxas, "You okay?"

Tears began to poor down Roxas' face, he saw his Mom in Axel. Axel reminded him of his Mom so much. Roxas took Axel's hand and grabbed it, hugging him.

Axel blushed but then smiled, "So blondie's got a soft side?" He hugged him back after a few moments.

Roxas quickly pulled back, "I-I'm sorry..." he wiped his tears away.

"It's alright blondie." Axel continued to smile. "Wanna talk about it..?"

"S-Sure." Roxas sniffled.

"By the way, I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh, "Sure. I'm Roxas."

What Roxas didn't know, was that he was already falling madly for our Red headed pyro.

"He managed to get the blonde in a mere 5 minutes... I'm impressed Axel, I'm impressed." Saix whispered from his hiding place.

Back in Demyx World...

"So Zexy, which District did you come from?" Demyx smiled.

"District 6. I didn't fit in there either. T-To tell you the truth I was a little terrified today..." Zexion mumbled and blushed.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm a scene kid..."

"I like scene kids! They're cute." Demyx grinned.

Zexion couldn't help but blush, he once again smacked Demyx.

Demyx rubbed his cheek again and laughed, "What? They are!"

Zexion sighed, "Your an idiot."

"Well thank you!" Demyx grinned.

'This one might take a while to get rid of... It's like my usual insults don't affect him... Everyone else would run away crying, What's with this kid..?' Zexion thought, slightly bewildered.

"That was an insult you know..."

"I know." Demyx continued to grin goofily.

Suddenly, the schools Dive, Marluxia walked up to Zexion.

"Hello there new kid. I have a few rules for you: Number 1: Stay away from the perfs you don't belong in our group. Number 2. Keep your emoness to yourself. Number 3. Keep away from D- Oh Hello Demyx!" Marluxia said the rules in a harsh tone but his tone changed to one of sweetness as he greeted Demyx and blushed.

Demyx sighed, "Hello Marluxia... Can you please lay off of Zexy over here?" Demyx pouted.

Marluxia was mesmerized, it was obvious he liked Demyx, "O-Okay! Hey I heard you're thinking about starting a band soon!"

"Yeah I am. Come on Zexy let's go!" Demyx smiled and took Zexion's hand running off with him somewhere.

Again Zexion blushed and sighed, 'He's infuriatingly adorable... Like a little kid.'

As soon as Marluxia couldn't spot Demyx anymore his whole Aura changed to a dark and furious one. "Girls!" Marluxia yelled.

The two other "perfs" ran up next to Marluxia. One had blonde hair with two lightning shaped bang things and a wicked smile. The other WAS a sweet looking girl with long blonde hair, but she was everything wicked in this world.

"Namine. Larxene. We have a new kid to destroy and a Demyx to win over." Marluxia smirked.

Namine smiled sickeningly sweetly and Larxene gave a grin like the wicked witch of the west.

"I'd love to help you with that Marluxia!" Namine continued to smile sickeningly sweet.

"Sounds like fun to me." Larxene laughed evilly.

Demyx and Zexion had no idea what was to come to them.

"Come on girls lets go organize." Marluxia's smirk grew.


	8. Chapter 8: The Band

Back in Axel and Roxy World...

"So your Mom is in the hospital..?"

'Go on say it... Say 'Oh I'm so sorry Roxy' like everyone else does... Like everyone else is giving up on her...' Roxas thought angrily.

"Don't worry Roxy, she'll get better. Got it memorized?" Axel grinned and pointed to his forehead.

Roxas looked up at him with these eyes that just sparkled, 'He... Didn't say it...' Roxas once again uncontrollably just hugged Axel.

Axel looked surprised, "Roxy..?"

"Everyone else says 'Oh I'm so sorry Roxy' as if she's going to die... Like they're giving up on her... Even Dad... But you... You didn't. Thank you for that Axel." Roxas hugged him tighter. He felt like Axel and him had been best friends for years, when they had only just met 2 hours ago.

Axel hugged him back, "Anytime Roxy, anytime." He smiled warmly.

Suddenly Demyx came up to Axel and Roxas grinning, still holding Zexion's hand.

"Hey Axel!" Demyx grinned.

"Demyx... Please let go of my hand..." Zexion mumbled with a slight blush painted across his cheeks.

"Sorry Zexy." He laughed and scratched the back of his head, letting go of Zexion's hand.

"Thank you." Zexion sighed and blushed a little more.

Axel smirked, he knew exactly what was going on. "Hey Dem, who's this?"

"This is Zexion!" Demyx grinned.

"I can introduce myself Thank you. I'm Zexion Matsuhashi. It's nice to meet you." Zexion held out one of his tiny hands, expecting for Axel to shake it.

"Loosen up!" Axel grinned and made a fist with his hand.

"Huh..?" Zexion titled his head to the side and did the same as Axel.

"There ya go!" Axel bro fisted him.

"Oi Demyx you gotta teach Zexy over here some stuff!"

"Hey only I'm aloud to call him Zexy!" Demyx laughed.

Zexion felt extremely small. Everyone was taller than him, after all he was only 5 foot.

"Demyx, Zexion I would like you to meet Roxy!" Axel smiled warmly and introduced Roxas. Roxas was also quite small but not as small as Zexion. Zexion was abnormally small.

"Hi, I'm Roxas Tskikage." Roxas smiled gently and held out a hand for Zexion or Demyx to shake.

Zexion shook it, "At least someone knows how to shake hands."

"Hey we don't do hand shakes!" Demyx and Axel said at the same time and laughed.

"Oh yeah Axel! We still need to find members for our band!" Demyx smiled.

"Band..?" Roxas and Zexion both asked at the same time.

"Yeah! Can you sing or play an instrument Roxy?" Axel asked.

"W-Well... I do play a bit of Bass..." Roxas replied.

"Oh perfect! It's terribly hard to find a bassist! Do you wanna be in our band Roxy?" Axel smiled.

Roxas had to think it over for a moment then he smiled and nodded.

Axel affectionately ruffled Roxas' hair and smiled, "It'll be lots of fun!"

"I also have a cousin named TJ if you need a drummer!" Roxas smiled happily, he was getting used to the people surrounding him now.

"Aw man thanks Roxas that would be amazing! We should call him up after school!" Demyx grinned. "What about you Zexy? Can you sing or play an instrument?" Demyx smiled warmly.

Zexion blushed, "W-Well... I can sing..."

"Let's hear ya sing then!" Everyone grinned and waited anxiously for Zexion to sing.

Zexion blushed out of embarrassment and began to sing, "I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor  
As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all of the sad goodbyes

I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh

Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find

I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you  
Oh

Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We've hurt each other with the things we want to say  
We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
Now who's going to dance with me

Please stay  
I'm never going to dance again  
These guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
A wasted chance that I've been given  
So I'm never going to dance again...  
The way I danced with you" he finished.

Everyone stared at him, dazzled by his voice.

"W-What..?" Zexion asked blushing even more now.

"All in favor of Zexion being our bands lead singer say I."

"I!" Everyone basically screamed.

"What do you say Zexy..? Wanna be in the band?" Demyx smiled warmly and held his hand out to Zexion.

Zexion could have swore a hand reached to him in his darkness and pulled him out of it. Zexion grabbed Demyx's hand and for the first time in months he really truly smiled, "Yeah."

Everyone started doing victory dances and Zexion started laughing uncontrollably. He felt... Happy. He was pulled from his reality and he felt... Happy. And he liked it.

Demyx blushed, he loved Zexion's smile and laugh. He then smiled himself. Axel and Roxas both smirked at each other. They knew exactly what was going on here.

After school everyone sat out in the school courtyard, "Hey Roxy, lets call that cousin of yours!" Axel smiled.

"Sure thing!" Roxas grinned and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

He dialed TJ's number and called it. After a couple of rings TJ answered the phone, "TJ?" Roxas asked.

"Hey Roxas, I haven't talked to you in a while!"

"How are you doing over there in Radiant Garden?" Roxas grinned.

"Eh it's great I guess. The kids over here are assholes though... Anyways what's up?"

"Well me and my friends are starting a band and I know that you're a bad ass drummer."

"Hell yeah! So you want me to join?"

"Exactly."

"Of course I'll join! You know I've been wanting to join a band since we were kids and when it's with my favorite cousin: I mean how could I turn that down!"

"Yes! When are you gonna move back out here?"

"Oh you better believe I'm moving back right now! Gotta go talk to Mom, see you when I get there Roxy!"

"Kay bye TJ!" Roxas grinned and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well... He's in!" Roxas excitedly hugged Axel and fanboyed a little.

Everyone victory danced, even Zexion. Zexion was a happy pleasant person now so it's okay. He's not broken or anything.

"I could get used to all these hugs Roxy. You better watch out." Axel smirked.

Both Zexion and Demyx smirked at Axel and Roxas. Roxas blushed and playfully punched Axel on the arm.

"Well that doesn't mean I'm giving them out all the time!"

Everyone began to laugh, in a mere 8 hours of school these 4 boys had already fell in love, created a band, and faced the bullies of the school. Sorry if I'm wrong but that's pretty amazing, these boys were destined for greatness. And this is only the beginning of the story.

* * *

TJ is coolboi12's character! I did not make him up, I just added him in the story as requested by coolboi12! :3


	9. Chapter 9: Guarantied Love

In Demyx's World...

Demyx began to walk Zexion home. "Who knew that your the new neighbor we just got!" Demyx smiled. Zexion lived at the end of their road and Demyx lived about in the middle.

"Y-Yeah I had no idea!" Zexion smiled.

"If you wanna come over you can." Demyx smiled and blushed a little.

"S-Sure! First I have to ask my parents, they're a little over protective." Zexion laughed and pulled his bangs out of his face for a moment. The eye that he covered up was green and the one that he left uncovered was blue. He truly did have beautiful eyes.

Demyx laughed, "But can you blame em?"

Zexion looked at him, "What do you mean silly?"

"Well- Never mind." Demyx grinned, blushing a little. 'Its just your so cute and little.'

Zexion walked up to his front door and opened it. "Come on in." He smiled and walked inside. Demyx smiled and walked in after him.

"Marluxia?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie!"

"Wait Marluxia? There's a second Marluxia in this world?"

Zexion laughed, "This Marluxia is nice."

He guided Demyx into the kitchen, "Hi sweetie!" Marluxia chirped. "Is this a friend?"

"Yep Marluxia- I mean Mom this is Demyx." Zexion smiled.

"A smile? Zexion sweetie, did you work yourself too hard today?"

Zexion sighed and laughed, "No mom, I'm happy."

Marluxia walked over to Demyx and hugged him, "Oh my dear boy, are you the one who's made my little Zexy Happy?"

Demyx blushed and laughed, "Ummm... Yes?" He looked at Zexion.

Zexion blushed and nodded, "Y-Yeah... He is actually."

Demyx blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah." Zexion also blushed.

Marluxia did some kind of womanly squeal, "Oh you two are so cute!"

"Mom we're not dating!"

"Y-Yeah it's not like that!"

Both Zexion and Demyx blushed madly. I guess it did seem like they were dating.

Marluxia giggled, "Oops silly me! Anyway honey what is it that you wanted?"

"Can I go to Demyx's house?"

"Of course! Is this going to be a sleep over?"

"I mean if Zexy wants to spend the night my Dad doesn't care, and I can call Axel and Roxas." Demyx smiled warmly.

Zexion blushed, "That sounds great, it is Friday." He also smiled warmly.

Zexion went and packed his things in his bag and then walked with Demyx to his house.

"Have fun honey!" Marluxia chirped as they left.

"I bet you 5 bucks by the end of the month they're gunna be together." Vexen betted Marluxia as he sipped his coffee.

"You don't even need to bet that sweetie. It's guarantied." Marluxia giggled. "Our little Zexy is growing up."


	10. Chapter 10: Aerith

In Roxy's World...

"Hi Mom!" Roxas smiled as he gave his Mom a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much Roxy." Roxas' mom smiled, her voice muffled through her hospital mask.

"How are you doing honey?" Cloud smiled as he also hugged Roxas' mom.

"The doctor says that my cancer isn't at a bad stage and it's not a deadly cancer so they can remove it. I'll be released in about two weeks, they just want to monitor me for a bit more before doing surgery." She smiled warmly.

"R-Really?! That's amazing!" Roxas hugged his mom again.

"Yep you'll have your mom back soon!" Roxas' mom smiled.

"So honey how are you?"

"Well I made 4 new friends, we're starting a band together, TJ is moving back to be in the band, and Mom... I think I'm in love." Roxas smiled and blushed at the last part.

"Didn't I tell you there were plenty of other fish in the sea?" Cloud smirked.

"Yeah you did Dad! You WERE right." Roxas rolled his eyes and laughed. Cloud and Aerith laughed too.

Suddenly Roxas' phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Roxy, Demyx just called me and he's having a sleep over. He told me to call you too cause he doesn't know your number. You wanna come?"

"Of course! Hold on let me ask my mom and dad!" Roxas smiled.

"Oh so you visited your mom! How is she?"

"She said that her cancer isn't bad and that they're gunna remove it and she's gonna be able to come home in 2 weeks!" Roxas said excitedly and happily.

"Didn't I tell you she'd get better?" Axel smiled but Roxas couldn't see him.

"You sure did! Hold on one sec let me ask and see what they say."

"Hey Mom, Dad can I go to a sleep over with my friends?" Roxas smiled.

"Of course you can sweetie!" Aerith smiled.

"Sure buddy!" Cloud grinned and put a thumbs up.

"Alright I can come Axel." Roxas said happily.

"Yay, I'll tell Demyx! He lives in the 9th neighborhood!" Axel grinned on the other side of the phone and hung up.

"Thanks guys!" Roxas smiled and ran out of the hospital. He lived right next to the hospital.

He ran into his house, backed his bag, and started walking to the ninth neighborhood which was right next to his by the way.


	11. Chapter 11: Super Happy Fun Time

Back to Demyx's World...

Demyx smiled and sat in his man cave with Zexion and Axel.

"Okay guys before Roxy gets here I need to tell you something."

"Let us guess..." Zexion pretended to think.

"You like Roxas right?" Demyx grinned.

"How could you tell?!" Axel blushed madly.

"It's obvious. But Roxy is a little clueless..." Zexion and Demyx both smirked.

Suddenly the door rang and Demyx got up from his recliner, "That would be our little Roxy!" Demyx grinned and ran upstairs, his sister asleep on the couch next to Lea.

"Thanks Lea!" He whispered and answered the door.

"Hey Roxy! Let us go to the man cave of wonders!" Demyx grinned.

Roxas laughed, "Nice Aladdin reference!"

The two of them walked down Demyx's basement stairs and sat down with everyone else.

"Strip poker anyone?" Demyx grinned.

"Where'd YOU learn how to play that?" Axel laughed.

"Let's just say My Dad. A house full of half naked old men. And me serving as a bar tender." Demyx shuddered and so did everyone else.  
Then they all started laughing uncontrollably.

The first round Demyx lost his shirt, because he just sucks at poker. The second round Roxy lost his shirt. The third round Axel lost his shirt. This went on for a while until everyone was butt naked except for Zexion. He had only lost his shirt.

"Read em and weep boys!" Zexion grinned, but he was blushing immensely because after all there was a naked Demyx in front of him. Demyx was also blushing and so were Roxas and Axel due to the fact that they were both naked in front of each other.

They all got dressed and then decided to have guitar hero battles. First Axel faced Roxas, and they were both playing pretty well.

"Come on Roxy knock Axel on his ass!" Zexion and Demyx both cheered and grinned.

"Oh well thanks guys!" Axel laughed and continued to play his hardest.

After the first round, Axel had his ass whooped by Roxas.

"Holy Shit Roxy, you must be one hell of a bassist!" Axel laughed.

Roxas laughed, "Don't you forget it!"

Demyx smirked deviously, "Whoever loses has to wear some of the princess dresses my little sister makes me wear!"

Axel laughed, "Oh god... Well I mean here I go!" Axel danced up the stairs like some sort of fairy or ballerina and everyone laughed. He came back down dressed in a blue princess gown, that was apparently too small for him. "Am I fabulous yet?"

Roxas spit out the pop he was drinking and started dying.

"Your most definitely fabulous darling!" Demyx clapped his hands as Axel spun around.

"I wanna be fabulous too!" Zexion laughed uncontrollably as he he held onto Roxas while they both laughed.

Zexion and Roxas took deep breaths trying to breath after laughing so much.

"Okay next round!" Roxas laughed a little more before wiping the tears from his eyes and catching his breath.

Next round Demyx battled Roxas playing Savior on Expert. Lets just say Demyx kicked Roxas' ass.

"How in the hell did you get 100% on THAT song?!" Roxas asked amazed. Everyone was pretty much shocked.

"Practice makes Perfect?" Demyx asked and laughed.

Roxas was now in a pink princess dress, now it was Zexion's turn to battle Demyx. They battled each other playing Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes. It turned out as a tie.

"Yay we're the two guitar Heros!" Zexion laughed and high fived Demyx.

"You know it!" Demyx laughed.

Axel and Roxas smirked at each other again. They were both thinking the same thing: Trap em. Snap em. AND BOOM. You have yourself a couple. If that made any sense at all.

"Pizzas here!" Lea called from upstairs. Everyone danced all wildly up the stairs, "Thanks Lea!" They all grinned and paid the pizza man, tearing apart the pizza in a course of 5 minutes.

Demyx's little sister yawned in her sleep, "A bomb is about to go off. Let us all slowly and carefully go back to the Man Cave of Wonders for protection." Demyx whispered, leading everyone downstairs. They all barely made a noise, for waking up Hina-Chan could be lethal.

By 6 in the morning the boys had played truth or dare, another game of guitar hero battles, sang karaoke, broke a window with a ball, laughed their asses off cracking jokes, and played Mario Kart which Axel had won by the way. Now all there was left to play was spin the bottle.

Axel smirked, "I'm in!"

Roxas also smirked, "So am I!"

Zexion blushed a little, "M-Me too!"

Demyx grabbed one of his Dad's many empty alcohol bottles, and spun it. It landed on Roxas, "Okay Roxy you kiss..." Demyx spun it again and it landed on Zexion. "Zexion!"

Demyx and Axel both blushed waiting anxiously for Roxas and Zexion to kiss. 'This is gunna be so hot!' Demyx and Axel both thought excitedly.

Roxas blushed and slowly moved closer to Zexion. He kissed him on the lips and stayed there for a moment then pulled away.

Demyx suffered from and extreme nosebleed and Axel got a little 'excited.' Demyx wiped the blood away and spun the bottle again and it landed on Axel.

"Alright Axel you kiss..." Demyx spun the bottle again and it landed on himself.

"I'm all yours baby." Demyx smirked made a stupid kissy face.

Axel also smirked and kissed Demyx. It wasn't gunna be weird after because they're best friends!

Zexion blushed thinking, 'I wish that was me...' And Roxas was the one who nosebled this time.

This went on for a while until Axel had to kiss Roxas.

Roxas blushed madly and Axel smirked with a slight blush painted on his face. Axel leaned in slowly and Roxas blushed as red as Axel's hair as they kissed. Kissing soon turned into making out and Zexion and Demyx giggled to themselves knowing that they're "plan" had worked.

"Well... They're gunna be busy for a while." Demyx whispered and laughed.

"We were very successful on this!" Zexion whispered back and smirked.

The two of them ended up falling asleep next to each other while Axel and Roxas made out.

The next morning Roxas' cousin TJ would arrive in town.


	12. Chapter 12: Here Comes The Sadness

The Next Morning...

Demyx woke up and smiled, Roxas was asleep in Axel's lap and they were all snuggled up against each other. Zexion woke up after Demyx and yawned, "We did a really good job." He whispered and laughed quietly.

"We really, really did!" Demyx whispered back, noticing that his hand was intertwined with Zexion's. He must have grabbed Zexion's hand while he was asleep.

"S-Sorry!" Demyx whispered and pulled his hand away.

Zexion blushed, "I-It's okay!"

The two of them tip toed up the stairs and found Lea asleep with Hina-Chan on the couch.

"Thanks Lea!" They both whispered one more time and Demyx slipped a 50 dollar bill into her pocket.

Soon after Demyx had made pancakes Axel walked into the kitchen with Roxas on his back. "Hi!" They both grinned cheerfully and Axel sat down at the table and put Roxas in his lap.

"You guys are looking lively." Demyx said in a devious tone and grinned.

"Very lively." Zexion hid his deviousness as he sipped his Orange Juice.

"You guys planned for this to happen didn't you?"

Zexion hummed and looked out the window, "Oh look it's really sunny today!"

Demyx whistled, "Yeah your right Zexy!"

Axel and Roxas laughed, "Oi..."

Roxas' phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Hey Roxy, It's TJ!"

"Oh Hey TJ! You back in the 9th district yet?"

"I sure am! Which neighborhood are you guys on?"

"The 9th neighborhood."

"Oh I know where that is! All right I'll be there in about 10 minutes topsies!"

Roxas laughed, "Alright TJ see you then!" Roxas hung up his phone.

"TJ's coming!" Roxas grinned and everybody cheered.

"Hey you know I heard that the president of PFM is coming into town for 3 months to find some major rock stars and bands!" Demyx grinned.

"Really?! No way!" Axel started to get excited.

"PFM..?" Roxas and Zexion both tilted their heads to the side. 'They're so damn cute...' Axel and Demyx thought at the same time.

"PFM is Paopu Fruit Music which is a Company that ranks top in the music industry! They've been the beginning to soooo many famous bands!" Demyx explained.

"Ohhhhhh!" Roxas and Zexion nodded.

"So your saying that we're gonna have a concert?" Axel grinned.

"Of course! When TJ gets here we can start picking some songs to perform!" Demyx grinned.

"Fwell he's got a great taste in mwusic." Roxas said with his mouth full of pancakes. Axel laughed and kissed his cheek.

The door bell rang, "Coming!" Demyx smiled and opened the door. A tall boy with dark hair and tan skin stood there smiling.

"You must be TJ! Come on in!" Demyx smiled and invited TJ in.

Roxas tried to get down from Axel's lap but he was a little too short. Roxas blushed slightly embarrassed, "Ax, I can't get down."

Axel chuckled and picked up Roxas, setting him on the ground, "Your so cute Roxy."

"TJ mah man!" Roxas grinned and bro hugged his cousin, of course he had to stand on his tip toes to do so.

"I haven't seen you in... Like... 2 years!" TJ laughed and ruffled Roxas' hair. "Your still really short aren't you..?"

Axel smirked, "He really is." He got up from the table and hugged Roxas from behind, "I'm Roxy's boyfriend!"

Roxas blushed, "A-Axel!"

TJ smirked, "So Roxy's got a boyfriend eh..? Does he still talk in his sleep?"

Axel grinned, "He sure does!"

"I talk in my sleep?! Wait no no no! What did I say? Axelllllll tell me!" Roxas whined.

"Nope, it's my little secret!" Axel grinned and poked Roxas' nose.

Zexion and Demyx smirked at each other, "We would tell you Roxy... But that would defeat the whole purpose!"

"What purpose?" Roxas looked at Zexion and Demyx.

"Hey look it's even sunnier now!" Zexion grinned and pointed out the window.

"Yeah your absolutely right Zexy!" Demyx also grinned and looked out the window.

Roxas laughed, "That's Zexion and Demyx. Zexion is going to be our lead singer and Demyx is going to be our lead guitarist."

"Really? Nice to meet you, I'm psyched to be playing with you guys!" TJ smiled warmly.

"You too! Roxas tells us your one hell of a drummer!" Demyx smiled back.

"Yeah I guess I am!" TJ grinned.

"We should get to rehearsing later! There's this great spot in the park, and it's great for defeating stage fright!" Axel smiled.

'Good... I'm terrified of performing on stage...' Zexion thought.

"Hey Great Idea! I have my drums in my truck so I'm all set!" TJ smiled.

"I left my Base at home but I can get it real quick!" Roxas put a thumbs up.

"I keep my guitar here because my parents think it's loud and a total complete waste of my time... So I secretly play it!" Axel grinned.

"Yeah Axel's parents are actually classical master minds but... He didn't wanna go that route! Cause classic is boring and soft." Demyx stuck his tongue out and put his thumbs down, dissing classical music.

Roxas, TJ, and Zexion laughed, "You got that right!"

"Hell yeah he got that right!" Axel smirked.

"Let us go to the park!" Demyx grinned and picked up his guitar, it was a Synyster Gates Custom Electric Guitar.

"Holy Shit Demyx, nice guitar!"

"Right? This bad boy is made exactly like Synyster Gates' Guitar!" Demyx grinned and played the guitar solo from Nightmare.

"Holy Shit you sound just like Synyster!" Roxas had this extremely amazed look on his face.

"And I thought you were good at Guitar Hero!" Zexion blinked a couple of times, his mouth dropped open.

TJ clapped, "Man I can't wait to play with you!"

"Hey, it's all Axel's doing! He's the one who introduced me to Guitar! He taught me everything I know." Demyx smiled.

"Yeah but your a million times better than me!" Axel grinned and rustled Demyx's hair.

"Not the Mullet, Not the Mullet!" Demyx swatted away Axel's hand and everyone laughed.

"To the park!" Demyx and Axel grinned and ran out the door, guitars in hands.

TJ, Roxas, and Zexion all looked at each other, shrugged, grinned and ran out the door after Axel and Demyx.

Roxas ran straight to his house and when he opened the door he heard slight crying. "Dad?" He called out.

Cloud was on the phone and he was crying immensely. "Dad? What's wrong?" Roxas asked and walked over to his Dad.

"I-It's your Mom..." Cloud cried out.

"M-Mom?!" Roxas started to cry. "W-What's wrong with Mom?!"

"S-She... S-She..." Cloud ran over to Roxas and hugged him. "Roxas your Mom... A-Aerith... S-She's no longer with us..."

Roxas screamed out crying, "NO! NO NO NO NO! NO SHE CAN'T BE!" He ran out of the house crying, 'Mom... No... No... You can't be dead... Your not dead... There's no way...'

* * *

Please don't throw flaming chairs at me! ~


	13. Chapter 13: A Broken Heart Heals

Roxas ran straight to the park and basically tackled Axel.

"Whoah there Roxy! Wait... Are you crying? What's the matter?"

"M-My Mom... S-She's... S-She's gone Axel..." Roxas sobbed into Axel's chest.

Axel looked at Roxas with these eyes that read: Sadness. Despair. Sorrow. He hugged Roxas tightly, and didn't say a word. TJ had this look of sorrow, and Demyx and Zexion both let the tears spill. Soon it turned into a group hug, and emotions filled the air.

The next day, everyone went to the funeral. Sobbing and Cries filled the room and Axel hugged Roxas the whole time. Roxas had cried all his tears away, he had no more to cry. He looked down at his Mom with these sad eyes. "I'm gunna miss you... So much..." He whispered and hugged his Mom one last time.

2 weeks passed and Roxas was a reck. He wouldn't talk or eat or sleep or do anything.

"Roxas please eat!" Cloud pleased as he tried to make Roxas eat his dinner. Roxas didn't say a word. He hadn't said a word since the funeral, and everyone was starting to get worried. Axel was the most worried out of everyone, he spent every waking moment that he could with Roxas and Roxas just seemed to be consumed more and more everyday. He was being consumed by his own sadness.

Roxas pushed his plate of food away and went to his room. He didn't have much of an appetite. 'Mom...' He thought and hugged his knees.

He called Demyx, Axel, TJ, and Zexion all at the same time, "Guys... I don't think I can be in the band any more... I'm sorry..." He hung up before anyone could respond. 'Mom...'

Flashback: Roxas POV

Mom sat in our garden, smiling and strumming her bass. I found her here often, she always gleamed when she was playing.

I ran over to her and climbed up the bench she was sitting on, TJ did the same.

Mom giggled, "I see two monkeys!"

"Hey Mom can I play your musical thingy?" I grinned and looked up at her.

"You mean my bass? Of course!" She laughed and handed me her Bass. "Careful honey it's heavy!" She placed it in my arms.

I plucked at one of the strings and it made a low noise. "Whoah!" I looked at it with an amazed look.

She laughed and rustled my hair, "Isn't that cool?" She picked it up and started to play it. She sounded amazing, the bass was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. At least that's what I thought.

She gave the bass back to me and I tried to play like her but it just sounded terrible. "I'll never get good like you Mom!"

Mom gave me a gentle and warm smile, the smile that only a mother could give, "When you get older you'll be the best bassist ever to play! But you can't give up on it now! If you have a passion for it Roxy, you'll be able to play it. Promise me you won't give up on it just now, okay?" She held out her pinky.

I looked up at her with a blank expression then I smiled warmly, "Kay, I promise!" I wrapped my tiny pinky around hers.

Flashback end.

'I still don't know... Am I really gunna give up on it?' Roxas closed his eyes and for the first time in two weeks he fell asleep.

"Roxas sweetie, It's me Mom." Aerith called out.

"M-Mom..?" Tears started to poor down Roxas' face. Aerith appeared out of nowhere, she was wearing a long white dress and her hair was tied up and curly just like always. She wiped his tears, "Shhh..."

"Sweetie, I may be gone... My life may be over... But that doesn't mean yours isn't. I just want you to be happy Roxy. You can be happy for me, right?"

Roxas gave a light smile, "Of course Mom."

"Then Roxas, if being in that band is what it takes to make you happy then you should go for it. Mommy's gonna be in a better place now I promise." Aerith smiled and caressed Roxas' cheek.

"So your saying..."

"Exactly. Don't give up on your dreams sweet heart. Promise me okay?" Aerith held out her pinky and gave that same gentle and warm smile, like that one day.

Tears poured down Roxas' face and he smiled warmly, "Kay, I promise." He wrapped his finger around hers and she faded away into the light. Roxas just kept smiling warmly, he smiled the warmest smile. Then he opened his eyes and woke up.

"Mom... I get it now." He smiled warmly. He got up out of bed and walked down the stairs, shoved a piece of toast in his mouth, and smiled and waved to his Dad. "Bye Dad!" He walked out the door. Cloud had the most surprised look on his face, but then he just smiled. "So you talked to him huh? My Aerith..." He whispered.

Roxas walked into school and everyone ran up to him, "Roxas!"

Axel panted, "We got your phone call and-"

"I'm back in." He interrupted Axel and smiled warmly.

"What?"

"I'm back in silly!"

Everyone just stared blankly at Roxas for a moment then they all pulled Roxas into a group hug.

"Then we should get practicing right away!" Demyx grinned and everyone rustled Roxas' hair. After school Axel held Roxas by his waist and smiled. Everyone smirked and walked away whistling and humming random tunes.

"Roxas... It's good to have you back." Axel smiled

"I missed you."

"I missed you too... You don't even know." Axel kissed Roxas deeply.

"But what changed your mind?"

"Well... I had a little help from Mom." Roxas smiled.

Axel was confused but then he smiled too, "Well Thanks Roxas' Mom."

Roxas laughed and kissed Axel, "She won't have said: No problemo boyfriend of my beloved Roxy!"

"Would she really?" Axel laughed.

"You have no idea." Roxas grinned and walked with Axel and all the others to the park.

* * *

Even I'm saying: AWWWWW and I'm the author! XD


	14. Chapter 14: Marluxia

"Alright guys this is our first day of rehearsal... Lets see if the people like us!" Demyx grinned and grabbed his guitar and amp.

Zexion tightened the grip around his microphone, he was a little nervous. Demyx noticed and gave Zexion a warm smile, "It'll be okay Zexy! I promise."

"Alright, I trust you." Zexion smiled back.

They all started jamming out and it just sounded so... Right. They were practicing World So Cold by Three Days Grace.

I never thought  
I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm  
Broken down inside  
Living with myself  
Nothing but lies

I always thought  
I'd make it  
But never knew I'd  
Let it get so bad  
Living with myself  
Is all I have

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like  
I'm frozen in time

Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away

Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look  
Deep down inside  
Staring at yourself  
Paralyzed

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like  
I'm frozen in time

Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away from me

I'm too young  
To lose my soul  
I'm too young  
To feel this old  
So long  
I'm left behind  
I feel like  
I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look  
Deep down inside  
Staring at your life  
Paralyzed

Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away  
From me

I'm too young

Once they finished, not even one of them had noticed the crowd that had gathered. They all cheered and clapped and whistled and everyone sounded so happy.

"I told you it'd be alright." Demyx whispered in Zexion's ear and smiled.

Roxas high fived TJ and then he hugged Axel. Zexion smiled back at Demyx, he had never felt this way before.

"When's the concert?!" Everyone asked cheerfully. Demyx grabbed the mic and smiled.

"In one week: Right here. Right on this stage!" Demyx grinned and everybody cheered even more.

After they all packed up their instruments and equipment, everyone headed over to Demyx's house.

"Hina-Chan has been stuck here with Daddy all day!" Hina-Chan whined and tried to get out of Demyx's Dad's arms. Demyx's Dad was a guy with short platinum blonde hair and he smelled of beer.

"Are you drinking beer again Dad?" Demyx sighed and took Hina-Chan from his arms.

"Yeah but you know! At least I'm a nice drunk, not a mean one!" He grinned.

"Yeah yeah!" Demyx laughed. "Guys this is my Dad, Luxord. Dad meet Zexion, TJ, and Roxas! Of course you've already met Axel."

"Hi!" Everyone grinned and Luxord smiled. "You lads must be the friends he talks so much about."

"Hey Dad we're gonna go to the cave now so can you please watch Hina-Chan?"

"Sure thing!" Luxord took Hina-Chan from Demyx's arms and Hina-Chan pouted.

"We should pick some songs for the concert!" Axel smiled.

"Definitely!" Roxas smiled and nodded.

Everyone came up with a list of songs:

1. Make it Stop by Rise Against

2. One X by Three Days Grace

3. The Last Night by Skillet

4. Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamin

5. Going Under by Evanescence

6. So Far Away by A7X

7. Fine Again by Seether

8. Unbound by A7X

9. Satellite by Rise Against

10. 45 by Shinedown

"This list is awesome!" Demyx grinned.

"I agree!" Zexion nodded and smiled.

"Definitely!" TJ, Axel, and Roxas grinned.

The next morning everyone went to school and guess who trotted up to them? Just Guess. Namine.

"W-What do you want Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Roxy it's been a while! I just wanted to let Zexy over here know something!" Namine smiled sickeningly sweetly and turned to Zexion.

"Marluxia said that if you don't stay away from Demyx, then he's going to do something rash! Got it?" She giggled and walked back down the hall with her sickeningly sweet smile.

Demyx growled and held Zexion close to him protectively, "Don't worry Zexion, Marluxia is a phony."

"Yeah we all know Marluxia is just a phony man bitch." Axel grinned.

"Yeah it's alright Zexion!" Roxas and TJ smiled but Zexion wasn't so sure. He'd been bullied like this before and he knew that some ugly things could happen. But then he just shrugged it off and smiled.

"Yeah I don't have to listen to that guy." He put a thumbs up and smiled.

But when Zexion opened up his locker a bucket of melted cheese poured onto him. "What the hell..?" He said out loud.

Demyx blinked twice quickly then growled, "Marluxia..."

Later after Zexion was all cleaned up and had totally forgotten about Marluxia, he was pushed by some random person and fell into a pile of dog crap. "Ewwww..." He went to get cleaned up again.

"Marluxia..." Demyx growled again as he saw the girl who pushed Zexion was blonde, probably Larxene. She did the dirty work. Always.

"Axel I think we have a pink haired man bitch to talk to."

"On it."

Axel and Demyx found Marluxia where he usually was, in the drama classroom.

"Oh Demyx what a wonderful surprise!" Marluxia smiled as Demyx walked in with Axel.

"I'm here too ya know." Axel mumbled.

"Yes yes Axel that's nice, Now why have you come to my sanctuary Demy-Bear?" Marluxia smiled.

"I am politely asking you not to call me that and I'm here to talk about the pranks." Demyx sighed.

"What pranks Demy-Bear?" Marluxia smiled, ignoring Demyx's request.

"Don't play stupid Marluxia, Zexion was pushed into dog crap today and melted cheese was poured onto him when he opened his locker." Demyx glared.

"Oh those? Those weren't pranks they were friendly welcomes!" Marluxia smiled wider.

"So melted cheese being poured onto your face is a friendly welcome?" Axel questioned as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Look Demy-Bear, you could have so much more fun with me! What do you see in that emo scene kid anyway? He's just a little nobody." Marluxia smirked and pinned Demyx up against a wall, Axel was going to do something but Demyx stopped him.

"No Axel it's okay. Marluxia let me tell you something: I like Zexion for a reason, he's different from you. He's different from anyone I've ever met. And I'm never going to give into you." Demyx gently pushed past Marluxia.

Axel smirked, "Bye loser." He followed Demyx.

"Demyx... I will... I will never forgive you for this!" Marluxia screamed, tears following from his face.

"I will never like anyone but you, Zexion." Demyx whispered to himself and blushed.


	15. Troubles Brewing in Larxene's Cauldron

Tuesday October 2nd, 5 Days Until the Concert

The gang was all gathered together in Demyx's cave again. Today they were gonna pick a name for the band. It had to be simple yet noticeable! Not too flashy, but not too boring either.

"Alright guys what are we gonna call this band?" Demyx grinned.

"I have no idea." Axel laughed.

"Well... We all have problems right?" Roxas asked, but he knew the answer was yes.

"Yeah but doesn't everyone have problems?" TJ asked slightly confused.

"Exactly. And we all want to reverse those problems right?" Roxas continued.

"Yeah, I'd like to reverse a few if my problems!" Demyx nodded.

"So our name should represent that feeling!" Roxas smiled and finished his explanation.

"Brilliant." Zexion smiled and put a thumb up.

"Reversing our problems huh?" Axel thought for a moment.

"That's it Axel! Your a genius!" Demyx grinned and gave Axel a noogie.

"That's really got a nice ring to it! I think people'll take a shine to it." Roxas smiled.

"Hell yeah, people are gonna love us!" TJ fist pumped.

Zexion smiled, "I really like that name."

"What? What I do?" Axel asked, he was extremely confused.

"From now on... We are the band called: Reversing Our Problems!" Demyx grinned and played an epic victorious guitar solo.

"Ohhhhhh now I get it!"

"Took ya long enough noodle brain!" Roxas grinned and hugged Axel from behind.

Axel's phone made a weird noise and he looked at it. "Oh a Facebook note!" He looked at it, then looked at Demyx, then looked back at his phone.

"Um Demyx... I think you should take a look at this." Axel showed Demyx his phone and Demyx turned white as a ghost.

"HINA!" He yelled and ran up the stairs. "What did you do?!"

"You didn't serve as Hina-Chan's loyal servant!" Hina-Chan pouted and crossed her arms.

"My whole school saw that!" Demyx yelled.

Roxas looked at TJ then TJ looked at Zexion, "What the hell just happened?" They all asked each other. They looked at the picture Hima-Chan had posted on Facebook and they all gasped. It was a picture of Demyx's arms. Apparently Hina-Chan had taken it.

His arms had scars everywhere, from the top to the bottom. "Does Demyx... Cut?" Roxas asked, a little surprised.

"Shit that was supposed to stay secret..." Axel sighed.

"He always seems so... Cheerful and happy..." Zexion gazed at the ground with a sad look.

"Why does he cut..?" TJ asked In shock.

"Well... There was a point in Demyx's life where things weren't so great... His Mom died in a car accident and his Dad turned to drinking as therapy for his broken heart. Demyx's Dad used to beat him when he was drunk and Demyx got really depressed... He figured that cutting would help. I guess you could say that it was kind of like his therapy. When Hina-Chan was 2, Demyx used to protect her from his Dad and now she treats him like crap so it kind of makes him feel bad y'know? He still thinks about those times, he just can't let it go, so he continues to use cutting as therapy." Axel explained with a sad tone to his voice and a sad expression on his face.

"Demyx..." Zexion said with a broken hearted tone of voice. "I had no idea..."

TJ didn't know what to say, it was just so surprising. Roxas felt sadness in his heart, because he felt very bad. And Zexion... Zexion felt everything that Demyx was feeling. He too cut once, but he stopped once Marluxia and Vexen adopted him.

"Hina-Chan why would you do that?!" Demyx asked, he felt so angry and sad at the same time.

"Because... Because Hina-Chan just wants you to care about her like back then!" Hina-Chan began to cry a little.

"Hina-Chan... I do care about you. Your my little sister alright, how could I not care about you?" Demyx sighed and picked Hina-Chan up, hugging her.

Hina-Chan cried into his chest and hugged him back, "I'm sorry Demyx, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Hina-Chan." He smiled and put her down. "Boy school's gonna be fun isn't it?" He laughed, trying not to show that he cared about what was going to happen at school the next day.

Axel, Roxas, TJ, and Zexion had all witnessed the events that just occurred, "He has a kind and forgiving heart.." Zexion whispered.

"He didn't want anyone to know he cuts, but he still forgave Hina-Chan for telling everyone... Wow." TJ whispered.

"His heart is so fragile..." Roxas whispered.

"Exactly. So lets try and heal him okay?" Axel smiled.

"Right." TJ, Roxas, and Zexion all smiled.

Zexion walked up to Demyx and hugged him gently from behind, "It's okay Dem."

Demyx was surprised, "Zexy? Oh yeah... You know don't you?" He asked, his eyes reading guilt for not telling him sooner.

"I do... But Dem, you know the past is the past.."

"I know, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't help." Demyx turned to face Zexion, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt as always, Zexion now knew why.

"There are better ways to heal you know." Zexion gave Demyx a smile, trying to cheer him up.

"How do you know?" Demyx asked.

"I cut before too... See?" Zexion took off his fingerless gloves, wrist bands, and pulled up his sleeves revealing his scarred arms.

Demyx traced over Zexion's scars with his finger, "Zexy... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I found something else to think about. Whenever I wanted to cut I distracted myself by reading and now instead of being addicted to cutting I'm addicted to books." Zexion smiled and put everything backs on his arms.

"Really..? And it helps..?" Demyx asked.

"It does, and then you'll heal." Zexion pulled up Demyx's sleeves and Demyx let him. There were bandages on his arms where he had recently cut, and his arms were terribly scarred. Zexion looked at each of his scars sadly, Demyx reminded Zexion of himself so much.

"Each and every one of those is a battle wound Dem, and those kids have no idea what it's like to go through war. So please ignore them. Promise me you won't let them get to your head okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Demyx let a small smile form on his lips and he hugged Zexion, "Thank you Zexy." His smile grew.

Zexion blushed and hugged him back, "No problem Dem, no problem at all." He smiled.

"That Zexion... He's a miracle worker isn't he?" TJ whispered.

"Mmmmhmmm." Axel and Roxas nodded and smirked at each other both of them thinking, 'They were made for each other, they just need a little help getting together.'

Wednesday October 3rd, 4 Days Until The Concert

The next day at school kids pointed at Demyx and said, "Look it's the emo kid!" And "Hey Emo boy, what kind of knife do you use?"

Zexion intertwined his hand with Demyx's, "It's okay Demmy." He smiled with a blush.

Demyx blushed at his new nickname and the fact that Zexion was holding his hand, "Your right." He smiled back.

Kids continued to try to upset Demyx, but Demyx didn't even pay attention to them. He was in his world right now, and he wasn't gonna let anyone ruin the happiness that he felt. Accept for maybe an Evil Pink Haired Maniac.

In The Drama Club Room...

Larxene cackled like the witch she was, "So he basically turned you down flat? Harsh."

"Shut up Larxene! I'm not giving up yet!" Marluxia growled, he was still in emotional distress.

"Why do you like that emo anyway?" Namine asked, her voice as sickeningly sweet as always.

"Because he's sweet and adorable and that face and... And that body..." Marluxia licked his lips.

"Hey Namine, aren't you going to try and win Roxas back? Just look at him with that Axel." Larxene smirked.

"Oh don't worry! I'm working on that, We're going to destroy Axel and Zexion." A frighteningly friendly smile found its way onto Namine's lips.

"But How?" Larxene asked. "You know I do the dirty work."

"Isn't Demyx's band having a concert on Saturday?"

"Yeah..." Larxene replied.

"If we get them to fight, then they won't be able to perform their concert right?" Namine's smile remained.

"Yeah... But where is this going?" Larxene asked.

"If they're fighting and they don't perform their concert, each one of them is going to be emotionally broken. And when people are emotionally broken they're vulnerable. Very vulnerable." Namine's smile turned into a smirk.

"Brilliant! And if they're vulnerable then we can easily slip our ways in and break Axel and Roxas and Demyx and Zexion up!" Marluxia's whole attitude perked up.

"One problem. How are we going to get them to fight? They won't listen to us." Larxene pointed out.

Marluxia smirked widely, "Girls, it's time to call in some back up."

Namine smiled her usual sweet smile and Larxene smirked, Namine handed Marluxia his phone and Marluxia dialed a number.

"Imea, Xemia, remember that favor you owe me? Well it's time to pay back your debt." Marluxia smirked. This was definitely not going to turn out well.


	16. Chapter 16: Things Turned Out Well

Thursday October 4th, 2 Days Until the Concert

Zexion, Demyx, TJ, Roxas, and Axel all walked into school like they usually did. All was normal, kids were still calling Demyx emo which Demyx didn't mind at all and the occasional kid was sticking out of a garbage can or hanging on a locker. Everything was normal until two tiny girls walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Imea!" The girl on the right smiled, she had dark brown hair and sea blue eyes.

"And I'm Xemia!" The girl on the left smiled, she had black hair and green eyes like a cat.

"Hi..?" Our dumbfounded group replied.

"We wanna be your friends!" Xemia hugged Demyx's arm and giggled while Imea did the same to Axel's arm. This made Zexion and Roxas uncomfortable and maybe... Just a little jealous. TJ didn't pay any mind to them at all.

See the truth was that these girls had special abilities: Imea and Xemia could both read peoples minds and tell everything about a person just with one touch. But nobody needed to know that.

Next Imea and Xemia stood in front of Zexion and Roxas, "Hi!" They were waiting for Roxas and Zexion to shake their hands. Zexion had a bad feeling about all this but he shook it anyway, "Hi... I'm Zexion..." Zexion wasn't very friendly with anyone but Demyx, Axel, TJ, and Roxas. He was actually very quite cautious around anyone he wasn't comfortable around. He didn't trust anyone but his friends and parents. Roxas took Imea's hand and shook it, "Hi, I'm Roxas!" He smiled hiding his true feelings but Imea could see right through it. She could read his mind after all.

"We're new and we'd love to get to know all of you better!" Both Imea and Xemia smiled sweetly, but of course they already knew everything about them from what time they go to bed to their biggest secrets. And wouldn't Marluxia just love to know Zexion and Roxas' secrets?

Imea and Xemia spent the whole day bonding with Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, and TJ. The next day they would get to work, serious work.

Friday October 1st, 1 Day Until the Concert

In Axel World...

"Hey Axel, did you know Roxas went out with Namine once?" Imea asked Axel.

"Yeah he told me. Why?" Axel replied.

"Because he told me that he still has feelings for her." Imea told Axel. The Roxas telling Imea part was a lie but the feelings part wasn't. It was true that deep down inside Roxas' heart, he still had the tiniest bit of feelings for Namine. Namine made him happy which he couldn't ignore, but Roxas loved Axel more than he loved Namine.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Axel asked, feeling jealous.

"Of course I heard right silly! Maybe you should go talk to him. Maybe... he doesn't like you anymore." Imea said and did a fake gasp like she cared. But deep down inside of Imea's heart she felt terribly bad. She didn't wanna break up Axel and Roxas, but what Marluxia says goes.

"Yeah... Yeah I'll go talk to him." His heart was sad and drooping and he felt terribly jealous. "Roxas?" Axel walked to their secret place, under a weeping willow tree. Oh the make out sessions they had there, Good times good times.

Namine was under there with Roxas and what Axel saw broke his heart, Namine was kissing Roxas. Roxas pushed Namine off of him, "What the hell Namine?!" Then Roxas noticed Axel was watching, "A-Axel! It's not what it looks like!"

Axel walked out from under the tree, tears threatening to spill. "Axel!" Roxas ran after him. "Axel please!"

Axel turned around, tears now pouring from his eyes. "Do you still have feelings for Namine?"

"What..?" Roxas saw Axel's tears and felt bad. Really bad. Terribly bad.

"Do you still have feelings for Namine?" Axel asked again, slower this time. He was biting his lower lip hard, trying to make the tears stop.

"No... No I don't." Roxas replied, though he knew deep in his heart he had never gotten over Namine. But he loved Axel more, so it didn't matter.

"Your lying." Axel's tears continued to fall down his face and he turned to walk away. Roxas grabbed his hand, "Axel wait!" Axel pulled his hand out of Roxas' grasp and walked away. Roxas now started to cry, "Axel..." He clenched his fists angrily thinking about Namine.

Namine walked up behind him, "He's no good for you."

"Shut up Namine!" He yelled and ran after Axel. His feelings for Namine began to slowly disappear as he thought more about Axel and how he'd hurt him.

Roxas caught up to Axel, and grabbed his hand tightly, "Axel I did still have feelings for Namine. But... I love you." That was the first time Roxas had told Axel he loved him.

"You... You do..?" Axel turned around, his face was red and puffy from crying.

"Of course I do. And I'm sorry Axel... About earlier. Namine kissed me... And... And I hated it. I hate that I hurt you too. I NEVER wanna hurt you again." Roxas had this glimmer to his eyes that Axel could see. That glimmer was a mixture of love and deep pain.

Axel kissed Roxas deeply, "I love you too Roxas." They were gonna be busy for a while. Namine watched as Axel kissed Roxas and deep anger and hate. "I'll get you Axel..."

Plan Split up Axel and Roxas was a fail. ((A/N: YAY!))

In Xemia World...

Xemia had been trying to make Zexion and Demyx fight all day. It was just impossible, the two of then cared for each other way too much. But she had to break them up or else she'd be in deep shit with Marluxia. And unlike Imea, Xemia didn't really care if Demyx and Zexion were together or not. She just cared about saving her own ass. But deep down inside of her she did care. She cared a lot.

"Oh Demyx!" She giggled. Demyx walked up to her and Zexion was right next to Demyx. 'Perfect...' She thought. "Yeah..?" Demyx replied.

She stood on her tip toes, leaned in, and kissed Demyx deeply. Zexion watched, he felt something burning inside him. It was a mixture of jealousy and pain, both caused by the fact that Xemia was kissing Demyx. Zexion ran away, he had no idea why but he was crying. He was crying really hard.

"Z-Zexion!" Demyx pushed Xemia off of him and ran after Zexion. Zexion was extremely fast though. He ran into the bathroom and Demyx ran in after him before he could lock the door.

"Zexion... I'm sorry."

"It's okay Demyx, if you like her then you like her..." Zexion smiled, but it was fake. Tears still poured down his face.

"No it's not! Because I don't like her Zexy, it's not her I like! It's... It's... It's you I like Zexy." Demyx blushed and and cried a little because it hurt him so much that he hurt Zexion. The tears just started pouring down Demyx's face, "And... And I hurt you. The only one that I like, I hurt. And it's... It's not right! I'm sorry Zexion... You probably hate me now..." Demyx continued to cry.

Zexion's tears had long ago stopped, he had this surprised look on his face. 'You... Like me..?' Zexion embraced Demyx and wiped his tears away, "Demyx... I love you." He kissed Demyx blushing madly. Demyx was also blushing madly. Demyx kissed back, his heart pounding like crazy. He had this warm feeling in his stomach and his heart wouldn't calm down. Zexion felt the exact same thing. 'Is this... Is this love?' They both asked themselves. The two of them soon began making out, Demyx had Zexion pinned up against the bathroom door. "I love you too Zexy." Demyx said into their kisses.

Plan Split Up Demyx and Zexion was a fail and it brought them together. ((A/N: YAY!))

In Xemia and Imea's World...

"You two are unbelievable! You just made things worse!" Marluxia yelled in rage. "If you fools can't split them up... Then... Then I will!"

Xemia and Imea were very nervous. They wondered what Marluxia was going to do. And an even better question appeared in their heads. What was Marluxia going to do to them..?

Imea looked at Xemia and Xemia looked back at Imea. They both nodded at each other and jumped out of a window, both of them landing swiftly on their feet.

Marluxia growled, "Fine! I don't need you anyway!" He yelled out the window. Imea and Xemia were already half way down the road.

"Xemia we need to apologize to those boys right away!" Imea pouted.

"What for? Besides they're never going to forgive us anyway... Even if we are sorry..." Xemia mumbled.

"If WE are sorry? Your sorry?! For once?! Oh my gosh are you feeling alright?! Somebody call a doctor!" Imea cried out, smirking.

"Shut up!" Xemia giggled a little and playfully punched her sister in the arm. Things were turning out very well. Well... Almost. We still have an angry pink haired maniac on the loose.


End file.
